


Through His Eyes

by DaFishi



Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Alpha Eliza, Alpha Thomas, F/M, Fluff, James Madison is precious, M/M, Omega Alexander, Omega James, analogies, eliza is a good alpha
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:55:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26522527
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: James’s view on Alexander and Thomas’s relationship.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson, James Madison/Elizabeth "Eliza" Schuyler
Comments: 7
Kudos: 43





	Through His Eyes

**Author's Note:**

  * For [thispersonishuman](https://archiveofourown.org/users/thispersonishuman/gifts).



> I need to dedicate a fic to James and Eliza.
> 
> They’re so cute

James and Eliza sit together under their tree.

Eliza was laying across her omega’s lap, drawing her design sketches.

James was absentmindedly patting his alpha’s hair, half heartedly reading a book.

“James? What are you thinking about?” Eliza asks.

“Thomas and Alexander,” James responds.

Eliza laughs when she hears the names of their respective best friends. “They do make a cute couple, no?”

James smiles. “They do. Complete opposites though. Magenta and Forest Green. Virginian and Caribbean. Alpha and omega. Yet they work together so well.”

Eliza nods. “They do, don’t they.”

“Life’s like a cup of tea,” James muses.

Eliza looks at him contemplatively.

Unlike most, she never made fun of him for his thoughts or analogies.

Instead she listened and actually understood.

“Care to delve a little deeper into that?” Eliza questions.

James hums.

“Think of it like Thomas and Alexander.

Alexander was the fire and Thomas the water.

When they met, they would only anger each other.

Alexander’s fire would get doused as Thomas’s water kept evaporating.

But they spent a good amount of time together and they got together fine.

So the water started to boil.

Soon, they started to love each other, they….did the intercourse, Thomas proposed, and Alexander got pregnant.

Those are the tea bags and flavors.

And now, they’re one happy family with lots of friends to support them.

The perfect cup of tea.”

Eliza looks at him, an indescribable look in her eye. “Do you think you and me could ever become the perfect cup of tea?”

James kisses her forehead.

“We already are. Those two just took a few extra steps.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
